Umbrellas of various designs are well-known for protecting people from rain and the sun. A hand-held umbrella typically protects one person from the elements, but normally is not large enough to protect additional people very well. Large umbrellas for providing shade are also commonly used on decks and patios. These larger umbrellas are mounted on a pole and typically include a large weight at the bottom for stability, or extend through a table so as to be supported at the base and at a point on the pole above the base. Such large umbrellas are normally set up and maintained in one place, and are not intended to be portable for traveling with a person. However, it is often desirable to have an enlarged umbrella-type shelter which can be easily folded up and down for portability and for use by two or more people for protection from the sun and rain.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable sun and weather shelter.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an umbrella-type shelter which can be quickly and easily folded up and folded down for use by one or more people.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pop-up shelter having extendable wings for increased protection.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an umbrella shelter having a center pole, a canopy, and a frame interconnecting the pole and canopy, with a pair of wings attached to the canopy which extend outwardly beyond the canopy.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an umbrella shelter having a canopy defining a primary coverage area, and one or more flaps which can be extended to define and expanded secondary coverage area.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable shelter which can rest upon the ground or can be set upright above the ground.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable shelter which can be staked to the ground for stability.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable umbrella-type shelter having a canopy with wind gust vents.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an umbrella shelter having at least one window in the canopy.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an umbrella-type shelter having a canopy with a screen portion and a flap for covering the screen.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of portable shelter having at least one storage pocket.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of portable umbrella-type shelter having a metallic under coating for enhanced sun protection.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of portable sun and weather shelter which is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.